Current wireless communications technologies have been a great benefit to those who find themselves in an emergency situation. For example, where once someone in an emergency situation had to get to a landline telephone to alert authorities or others about the emergency, wireless mobile telephones offer users a quick and easy way to contact emergency response agencies (police, fire department, ambulance, etc.) or anyone else when and where the user encounter an emergency. Emergency response personnel are typically contacted through a voice call to an emergency number, such as “911” in the United States. More recently, alternative communications may be used to contact emergency personnel, such as email and text messages, and some devices are now equipped to automatically generate and send emergency communications at the press of a button or detection of some other input or condition. However, current wireless mobile devices and their associated networks merely provide a communications means to facilitate communications between someone involved in or witness to an emergency and those who respond to emergencies. In the current state of the art, wireless communications networks and devices are not actively involved in assisting emergency responders or improving the allocation of emergency response resources.